<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you can run away - but i'll always wait for you to come home by kimchikinq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274794">you can run away - but i'll always wait for you to come home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchikinq/pseuds/kimchikinq'>kimchikinq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry they'll be happy eventually, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Crimson Flower Route, Rating May Change, Will add tags as I go, felix is afraid of connections, lets see i can say now, self-destructive behaviors, sylvain is scared he'll die alone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchikinq/pseuds/kimchikinq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>felix leaves after the war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you can run away - but i'll always wait for you to come home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Felix, you can’t keep doing this to yourself.”</p><p>“Doing <em> what</em>, exactly?”</p><p>“Running away every <em> fucking </em>time something gets too hard for you!”</p><p>Quiet fell over the both of them as Sylvain’s shout echoed off of crumbling stone walls. Felix’s ears were ringing. Tears bubbled in both men’s eyes, threatening to fall and ruin what remained of their decimated composure. Every bone in his body wanted to bolt. To forget Sylvain found him. To pretend Sylvain will <em> always </em> be the one to find him.</p><p>But he could never pretend he didn’t recognize the quiet sound of a choked sob tumbling out of Sylvain’s mouth.</p><p>Sylvain was never the one to cry. He was never the vulnerable one. Never the honest one. But there was nothing strong or dishonest about the way the other’s hands trembled as they reached to pull Felix closer, nor in the droplets running down his face and falling to the old floors beneath them.</p><p>“Please,” Sylvain pleaded, voice strained, “don’t leave me behind again, Felix. <em> Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>It was like the world stilled for a moment.</p><p>But it didn’t stop Felix as he gently slipped free from Sylvain’s grasp and turned away.</p><p>And as he walked off, it was like he could hear the other’s world fall apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!<br/>so, i had a very spur-of-the-moment urge to write some angst...<br/>i have NO idea how long this will be and have hardly started drafting the first actual chapter. but. here we are.</p><p>the prologue is short, but the rest of the chapters will be significantly longer -- i hope you enjoy!<br/>catch me on twitter or instagram at @kimchikinq !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>